After The Phantom
by Anjirika
Summary: After the Phantom, the team must fight the final battle and one must make the ultimate sacrifice. But who is it going to be? And how will the battle play out? -Chapter 9 Up- Please Read and Review this first COTT fic of mine which happens after the finale
1. Broken Prophecy

After the Phantom

**Chapter One: Broken Prophecy**

Life had been quiet over the last couple days ever since Theresa went off the deep end. All the gods agreed that the heroes could use some time off to rest and relax and enjoy their lives for once. Theresa and Jay above all were enjoying their down time. They took long moonlight sails on the water and enjoyed romantic movies and candle lit dinners. They had always known that there was a spark between them, but it had taken almost losing each other for good for the feelings to be brought to the surface. "It's been a crazy two years," Jay began as he and Theresa took a nice calm walk through the quiet forest.

Theresa nodded. "It sure has…" she let the sentence trail off. There was something on her mind, Jay could sense that. He led her to a tree which had a low-lying branch that served as suitable bench.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jay as he sat the two of them down.

"I was just thinking that, well I'm worried that…" she sighed and leaned into his shoulder. "I lost it Jay. Completely…"

"You were upset and frustrated and angry…we don't blame you."

Theresa shook her head. "But what if it gets that bad again? Sure I defeated Cronus temporarily but I almost destroyed the gods in the process- not to mention you all, and my self…"

"Stop worrying about that," Jay stated as he held her close. "You're fine, we're fine, the gods are fine."

"But Cronus is still out there,"

Jay nodded. "Yes he is, but we'll get him, eventually. We're destined to defeat him remember? Seven heroes…"

Theresa nodded and smiled widely. Jay was right she decided, he was always right; they would defeat Cronus. It was their destinies.

--

A dark shadow walked down the street where the Oracle sat. "Ah," the Oracle stated as the shadow crossed his path. "I was figuring that you would come sooner or later."

"Tell me Oracle," Cronus began in his arrogant voice. "Is the prophecy broken?" The Oracle placed his hands together and gazed into the future. What he saw was different than what he had seen before. Once he had gazed into the future and had seen seven heroes defeating the god of Time, but now all he saw was a world filled with darkness and destruction. "Well Oracle? Is the prophecy broken?"

The oracle nodded but said nothing. Cronus smiled evilly and reached out with his power. Moments later the Oracle fell to the ground dead while the sirens of the New Olympia police rang in the distance. "It is time," Cronus muttered to himself as he gathered himself to his full power. "It is time to take the world."

--

Jay and Theresa continued to walk hand and hand when suddenly a premonition hit her. Stumbling, Jay could do nothing but watch Theresa as she was caught in the confines of the vision. Over and over he kept calling out her name and eventually when the vision ended he brought her attention to him. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. "What did you see?"

"It was Cronus," she stated with a shaky breath. "He's killed the Oracle…"


	2. Searching for Answers

_AN- Thank you for the reviews thus far. As always, COTT and the characters do not belong to me. They belong to Studio B and Nelvana. Despite that however, this plot does belong to me so please leave a review and let me know what'cha all think. _

**Chapter Two: Searching For Answers**

"What do you mean he killed the Oracle?" asked Atlanta as she, Archie, Jay, Theresa, Harry, Odie and Neil walked down the quiet streets of New Olympia to where the Oracle was known to sit. "He can't kill the Oracle, can he?"

"No," stated Odie. "The Oracle has been around for thousands of years, he can't be killed."

"I know what I saw," Theresa defended. "I'm not crazy."

"No one's saying that you are." Jay defended.

"Cept she did go wacko last week," Neil pointed out which earned a slap upside the head from Atlanta. "Well she did."

"I know what I did," Theresa agreed as they continued to walk. "But I also know what I see now. The Oracle is dead. Killed by Cronus…" she let her sentence trail off and no one spoke for the rest of the walk which took them around the block. When they rounded the corner they came upon the Oracle's stall and they were all shocked at the sight before them.

The Oracle was dead. His body was covered by a white sheet and the entire area was warded off with police tape. "Oh my god," muttered Harry as he took in the scene.

"What the-" began Neil, not believing what he was seeing.

"This can't be happening," stated Atlanta as she gripped Archie's arm.

"Tell me that this isn't happening," Archie stated with wide eyes.

"This is happening," Odie muttered as he too looked upon the scene.

"But how?" asked Jay. "Why?"

"It was Cronus," answered Theresa with a grim look on her face. "And the only way to know why it happened is to let me get near the Oracle. Maybe I'll be able to use my psychic powers to figure out what happened."

"So we have to distract the police," Jay stated as he surveyed the scene. After a couple of moments he nodded. "Alright everyone, this is the plan…"

--

Moments later, Harry and Odie were causing a mock fight with Neil trying to break them up. Archie and Atlanta were in a different area having what Jay called a 'lover's quarrel' which broke the police force in half. Thanks to the distractions Jay and Theresa were able to get by the tape and right next to the crime scene.

Theresa first went to the table that the Oracle always sat at. She touched the surface but no image came to her mind. She then bent down and touched the concrete sidewalk but again there was nothing. "Come on Theresa," Jay encouraged in a whisper watching the two fights out of the corner of his eyes. "You can do it."

Theresa nodded and bent down to the corpse. With a shaking hand she reached out. Her finger tips had barely touched the cloth when suddenly a vision came to her. It was of Cronus and the Oracle talking. The vision came without sound save for a single phrase. _Tell me Oracle,_ Cronus had asked. _Is the prophecy broken?_ Theresa then watched as the Oracle was consumed by a vision. _Well Oracle?_ Cronus had asked again. _Is the prophecy broken?_ Theresa watched as the Oracle said nothing. Instead the old deity nodded and Cronus took that moment to reach out with his power. "Oh god," she cried as she came back to herself. "Oh god, oh god."

"What?" asked Jay worriedly. "What is it?"

"The prophecy," Theresa answered as she got to her feet. "It's been broken."


	3. Darkest Before The Dawn

**Chapter Three: Darkest Before the Dawn **

"Hera how can this be happening?" asked Jay as they stood before the great statue of Zeus. "How can the prophecy be broken?"

Hera sighed. "I am uncertain. It should not be so."

"But it is," Archie muttered. "The question is why?"

"We defeated Cronus," Atlanta stated. "I mean, Theresa took away his powers but we were all there. We were all fighting him when it happened."

"What?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Atlanta's right," Odie agreed. "Technically seven heroes _did_ defeat Cronus. But the problem is that he survived."

"He's done more than just survived," interrupted Hermes as he came flying in. "Come, look at this."

--

The heroes followed the messenger god to his office. Once there he opened a portal to downtown New Olympia which now stood in ruins. Cars were upturned, windows were smashed. There were unconscious and dead bodies littering the street. Atlanta, despite being tough let out a strangled cry. Theresa merely closed her eyes while Harry, Odie and Neil stood there in absolute shock. Jay was the only one who took a stilted step forward, and he was the only one to speak. "What- what happened?"

"It was Cronus," answered Hermes. "His attack came so swiftly. No one was prepared. Not even us."

"Oh god," choked out Theresa as she looked upon the wreckage before her as another vision rose in her mind. She saw in an instant what the Oracle had seen just mere moments before his death. Theresa saw Cronus ruining the major cities of the world. She saw him taking control of the human population and bending them to his will. She saw the evil god of time destroying the gods who had become their mentors and friends. Worst of all, Theresa saw Cronus killing her friends one by one till the world was left with no hope. "NO!" she cried out as the vision vanished. "No. I won't let that happen…" she muttered as she felt a power rising within her. "I can't let that happen."

"Don't worry," Jay stated quietly as he put a hand on her shoulder, stopping the rise in power. "We'll stop him. We'll make him pay for what he has done."

"But how?" asked Neil. "Look what he did at a moment's notice."

"Can we fight against that?" asked Odie.

"I don't think we have a choice," replied Harry.

"We are the chosen seven after all," agreed Archie. "This is what we were meant to do. We were meant to destroy him."

"And we will," Atlanta answered with an optimistic tone in her voice.

"We have too," added Jay solemnly. "But we need a plan."

"What you need is weapons," interjected Hera with a severity and calmness in her voice that none of the young heroes had ever heard before. "Weapons that have been forged with great power…."

The heroes followed Hera as she left the hallway. None of them knew what they were going to do and more importantly none of them knew if they would be able to defeat Cronus before he did any more damage. But most of all, none of them knew if they would survive the upcoming battle and that frightened them. They had never faced anything like this before. Nothing was set in stone anymore. Nothing.


	4. Prophecy Renewed

**Chapter Four: Prophecy Renewed**

Hera brought them to Hephaestus' blacksmith room and handed them their weapons. "Archie," she began. "You shall have the Armour of Achilles. It is strong and impenetrable. With it you shall be safe so long as you carry your Pelian spear."

Archie nodded and took the armour and spear while Hera moved on to the next person. "Atlanta," Hera continued as she held out a pair of sandals. "You shall have the Winged Sandals of Hermes. They will bestow upon you a swiftness that cannot be matched. With these sandals you shall be able to fly."

Atlanta took the sandals gratefully while Hera moved to Neil. "Neil," she began as she held out a breastplate. "Neil you shall have the Aegis of Athena. This will keep you protected in battle."

Neil nodded and looked at Atlanta who merely nodded in acceptance. She had her gift and he had his. Hera nodded in understanding and then moved on to Odie. "Odie, you shall have the Helmet of Hades. With this you shall be invisible and therefore will be able to use the element of surprise to its best effect."

Odie nodded and took the helmet in awe while Hera moved on to Harry. "Harry," she began quietly. "You shall bear the Sword of Peleus. With it, you shall always be victorious," Hera paused while Harry accepted the gift. She then moved to Theresa.

Theresa's eyes widened as her gift was presented to her. "Theresa," Hera began quietly. "The Trident of Poseidon shall be yours for this final battle. It has the ability to call upon water and earthquakes. Use it wisely, use it as a distraction."

Theresa nodded and took the Trident from Hera. As soon as she did however she received a vision- one that foretold the future- and it was a future that she refused to believe. Her vision was a prophecy, the prophecy renewed, but it was a lot different than she had thought. Hera meanwhile moved on to Jay. "Jay," Hera stated with a grim severity to her voice. "This is the Bow of Apollo. It is the most powerful and deadly weapon of the lot. It has the gift and curse of bestowing death in sleep. One prick of this arrow, even if it grazes the skin will cause your enemy to fall into a deep slumber. It will not cause Cronus to die, but it will defeat him."

"I understand."

Hera shook her head. "No," she stated. "You do not. If you should misfire, if you should cause an arrow to pierce the flesh of one of your friends they will be lost to this world forever; no power that the gods possess would be able to bring them back from Hades," she paused and saw the horror and understanding in Jay's eyes. "Be careful."

"I will," he assured.

Hera sighed and nodded. "Go," she stated finally. "Go, complete your destiny."

--

"Archie?" whispered Atlanta as they walked down the hallway that would lead them out of the school and into New Olympia. "I'm scared."

Archie nodded. "Yeah," he stated. "Me too."

"Do you," began Atlanta quietly. "Do you think that we'll survive this one?"

Archie gripped Atlanta's hand tightly. "I hope so," he answered with a quiet voice.

Atlanta nodded. "Me too, I mean…I've almost lost you once. More than once. I don't want anything to happen to you…" and with that she fell silent. All the heroes were silent. The greatest battle that they had faced was upon them and nothing was certain, yet they knew that they had no choice but to fight. It was after all their destiny.


	5. Fighting Time

**Chapter Five: Fighting Time**

"Cronus!" Jay called out angrily as the heroes walked the deserted street. Though as they walked Jay caught Theresa's face, he knew that she knew something. There was a look of utmost sadness and although he wanted to know, Jay was far too afraid to ask. "Cronus," he called out instead. "Where are you!"

"Cronus!" his friends called out, joining in the chorus. "Cronus."

There was an evil laugh and a whirl of a portal. "No need to shout," Cronus stated as he stepped into view. "I've been watching you this entire time. I was wondering how long it would take you teenagers to come and find me…and look," he paused and took note of the weapons they bore. Most were mere trinkets meant to assure them, but the bow and arrows that Jay possessed worried Cronus immensely though he did not show it. "The gods have given you new toys," he taunted. "How quaint."

"You're going to pay for what you've done to New Olympia," Jay growled angrily as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed it at the god before him. "Any last words?"

Cronus laughed. "Funny," he stated. "I was about to ask you the same thing." With those words spoken, the battle was launched. Odie instantly dawned on the helmet thus rendering him invisible. The rest of the heroes attacked, even Neil was getting into the fray knowing that his luck and the protection of the Aegis was on his side.

And yet, despite their weapons, Cronus continued to gain the upper hand. Odie's diversion was no good. Nothing was working. Cronus has once again gained the upper hand. The heroes were losing and although they were fighting valiantly, Theresa knew what she had to do. Though the cost of winning was too great, and the mere thought of it broke her heart. _You were right. We don't know what it's like to be mortal. That's why gods can't be true heroes. We can't be hurt, so we can't take real risks and make genuine sacrifices. You, all of you, do._ That's what Zeus had told her. Real risks and genuine sacrifice never seemed a part of the job. Even when Jay was bitten by the Chimera, or Atlanta had fallen under the poison that only Archie was immune too. Something or someone always seemed to be watching out for them, but as Theresa closed her eyes and relived her vision she knew that nothing would be watching out for her. Not this time.

"Are you guys going to give up yet?" Cronus asked as he tossed Odie and Neil aside as though they were pieces of fluff. "This is getting quite tiresome and I wanted to move on to the capitol."

"Never," Jay stated loudly. "We'll never give up."

"Very well," Cronus stated as he reached out his hand. "Have it your way."

Before their very eyes, Archie and Atlanta were each thrown apart. Each of them hit the outside wall of a different building their hands still outstretched towards each other. "Jay!" called out Harry. "We're dropping like flies here."

"I know," Jay called back as he dodged an energy bolt from Cronus.

"What are we going to do?"

Jay shook his head, trying to come up with a plan when suddenly Theresa was at his side. "Jay, listen to me very closely-" she whispered as stood beside him. "-we're going to have one chance to defeat Cronus. I'm going to go at him and you're going to shoot."

"But you'll be to close,"

Theresa shook her head. "I'll get out of the way in time, I promise."


	6. End Of Time

**Chapter Six: End of Time**

Jay wasn't sure about this plan, in fact he was almost sure that it wouldn't work. "Don't worry," Theresa assured as they crouched behind a turned over car. "I saw it in a vision. This will work. I won't get hit. I promise." She flashed him one of her sparkling smiles and Jay had no choice but to agree. Theresa's visions never lied.

The plan was put into motion. Harry proved the needed distraction which allowed Theresa to get close enough. "Time's up for you Cronus," she whispered venomously as she cast her power onto him. "You will never hurt anyone ever again…"

"Theresa!" Jay called out as he prepared to fire the arrow. "Get out of the way."

"Ugh!" Theresa cried as Cronos latched onto her with his own power. "I can't."

"Then I won't fire."

"Jay," Theresa yelled. "Fire."

"Get out of the way first!"

Harry drew his sword once more and made a beeline for Cronus but both he and Theresa were protected by some magical barrier. "Ugh!" Harry muttered as he fell to the ground. "Jay, I can't get close."

"Jay!" Theresa shrieked. "Fire."

"But the barrier…."

Theresa looked behind her. "The barrier will fall. Trust me."

Jay looked at the scene before him. The love of his life and his worst enemy were locked in mortal combat. She was telling him to fire, but he couldn't. It was too much of a risk, one he was not willing to take. _We can't be hurt, so we can't take real risks and make genuine sacrifices. You, all of you, do._ "No," Jay muttered to himself as the words Zeus spoke came coming back to him. "I'm not going to sacrifice Theresa."

"Jay," Theresa called out a panic in her voice. "Do it. Do it now."

"No!" he yelled. "I won't."

"Jay," Theresa stated as Cronus managed to get her arms behind her back so that not only was she trapped but she was forced to look at the man she loved. "Jay you have no choice. This is the only way to stop him."

Jay shook his head. "It's too much of a risk. I'm not going to do it. I won't."

"Jay," Theresa pleaded. "You have to. And you know it."

Several heartbreaking moments passed before Jay nodded and finally took aim. "I love you." He stated as he pulled the arrow back and prepared to shoot. "I will always love you."

Theresa nodded, a tear slipping from her eye. "I know," she answered her voice filled with lots of emotions. "I love you too."

"Awe," Cronus crooned as he pulled Theresa's arms causing her to cry out in pain. "How pathetically sweet; the love birds are saying goodbye."

"No," Jay growled as he loosened the bolt. "You say goodbye."

And before the god of time could react he found that the arrow, which came like a bolt from the blue, had pierced his shoulder. Instantly his world began to darken and he felt his life force slipping away. The only thing that brought Cronus comfort was the fact that a thin line of blood could be seen on Theresa's neck. The arrow had grazed her as well and while Cronus would only sleep, he knew that Theresa would die. And with that thought, the god of time succumbed to an eternal slumber with the heartbreaking cry of Jay ringing in his ears.


	7. Lost Soul

_AN- Thank you for all the reviews so far, I hope that you are all enjoying this little story of mine. We're coming to a close now with three chapters after this. Leave a review if you can, and HAPPY CANADA DAY from me to y'all. _

**Chapter Seven: Lost Soul**

"Theresa?" Jay cried out as he ran to the one woman that he loved most on the entire planet. "Theresa?" He waited with baited breath as her eyes fluttered open. "Theresa…"

She smiled weakly. "Hey Jay…"

"We did it," Jay began as he tried to keep his tears in line. "We defeated Cronus."

"Oh," Theresa stated with a weak sigh. "That's good…."

"Theresa," Jay stated as he held on to her a little tighter. "Hold on now…"

"I'm so cold," she whispered as she shivered. "So cold…."

"No." Jay stated firmly. "No I am not going to lose you."

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as her eyes began to close. "…so sorry…." With that Theresa's eyes completely closed and Jay was at a complete loss. He was vaguely aware that Harry was watching him and one by one as the heroes woke up he was vaguely aware that his friends were alright. Odie, followed by Neil, followed by Archie and Atlanta all awoke to see Harry standing over Jay who was holding a lifeless Theresa in his arms. "What, what happened?" asked Atlanta with a shaky voice as Archie held her tight. "Jay?"

Harry shook his head and turned away so that his team would not see the tears in his eyes. "She's gone," he answered knowing that Jay would not be able to speak.

"But, how?" asked Neil in shock.

"She managed to distract long enough for Jay to use the bow and arrows," Harry answered. "She sacrificed herself so that we would win."

Archie turned to look at Cronus who was laying unmoving on the pavement. He couldn't believe it. After two years of fighting, he looked as though he was dead "Is he-?"

Odie shook his head. "Not dead. But as close as a god can get."

"What about Theresa?" Atlanta asked her voice breaking. "She can't be gone."

Jay shook his head. "But she is," he stated as he held her close- mirroring the action that he had done just a few days before when they thought that she had died due to the enormous power that she had absorbed. "I killed her."

"No," Harry argued as he knelt down beside Jay. "Don't say that."

"I could have waited till she got free."

Harry shook his head again. "No you couldn't. That was your one shot."

"And I took it," Jay stated bitterly.

"Yes," Harry stated. "You did. And the prophecy has been fulfilled."

A sob escaped Atlanta as she buried her head into Archie's shoulder. "She can't be gone," she murmured to herself as Archie held her close. "She can't be gone."

"None of us were supposed to die," muttered Neil. "None of us…we were all supposed to defeat Cronus and then go back to our lives."

_What about our lives?_ Theresa had asked a few days before. _Maybe it's time to start living them_. Jay had answered with a cheeky smile. In the present Jay's entire body began to shake with rage and sorrow and heartbreak. "Is this the way it's supposed to end?" he called out, yelling his frustrations and his sorrows and his heartbreak to the sky. "After all we've been through, this is how it's supposed to end? Seven were meant to defeat Cronus but only six would survive? It's not far! No one was supposed to die."

"No," came the quiet voice of Theresa. Jay brought his vision back to earth and saw the purple aura of Theresa staring back at him. "No. No one was supposed to die."


	8. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter Eight: Saying Goodbye. **

"T-Theresa?"

The aura of Theresa smiled. "In a sense…"

Jay shook his head. "I don't understand."

"When I took on the powers of the gods, I tapped into my inner spirit-" she answered with a waver in her voice as she became more and more solid. "-because of that I knew that if I were to-to die in the final battle, I would at least be able to come back and say goodbye."

Jay shook his head, tears slipping out of his eyes. "No," he stated firmly as he held her body closer to him. "No you can't say goodbye."

Theresa let out a choked sob. "I don't have a choice Jay," she stated sadly. "This is my destiny. I played a part in destroying the old prophecy. This is what had to happen."

Jay refused to believe what the aura of Theresa was telling him. "No," he stated firmly. "No this did not have to happen; you did not have to die…"

Theresa smiled sadly and reached out her hand to rest gently on Jay's cheek. Being non-corporeal she could not really touch him and as a result he could not feel the sensation of her skin on his. "Yes," she stated with a strangled sob. "Yes it did. This was the only way to defeat Cronus Jay," Theresa explained with a sniffle. "I knew what I was doing."

"But I didn't," Jay argued, his eyes blazing. "I had no idea."

Theresa nodded. "I know. And for that I'm sorry."

"You said that you would be okay," he stated pleading for a different answer. "You said that the arrow wouldn't hit you….you lied to me."

"I know," she stated. "I know and I'm sorry. But you have to let me go…" her voice was breaking and Theresa had to take a second to compose her self. "…you all have to let me go," she continued as she looked at the tear-streaked faces of her friends. "Can't you see?" she asked. "This was the only way."

"No," replied Atlanta her voice breaking. "I don't see."

"None of us see," agreed Archie.

Theresa let out a sob and buried her head in her hands. "Gods," she muttered. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish that I didn't have to leave you all…"

"Then don't," stated Jay. "Let your aura or spirit or whatever you are right now back into your body. You did it once before."

Theresa nodded. "I know," she stated as she bit her bottom lip. "But that was different. The arrow grazed my neck. Don't you remember what Hera said? No power that the gods possess would be able to bring me back from the underworld."

Jay shook his head and looked down at her still, pale body. "It's not fair," he muttered angrily as he looked back up. "We shouldn't have to say goodbye."

"I know…"

"I shouldn't have to say goodbye," he added, his voice breaking.

Theresa nodded. "I know…." she stated with a sob. "I love you Jay. And I will be waiting for you in the Elysian fields…. I promise." And with that Theresa began to fade away.

"No," Jay cried as he looked down at her body. "No Theresa don't do this to us… don't leave us…You have your whole life ahead of you. You can't do this to us. You can't leave us…you can't leave me." But it was too late. Theresa was gone.


	9. Gift From Chaos

**Chapter Nine: Gift from Chaos**

Slowly, as though he was moving through a dream. Jay gathered Theresa up in his arms and began to carry her back to the school. The rest of the team followed with Archie and Atlanta picking up their fallen weapons. "Hera!" Hermes called out as he saw the heroes returning. "They're coming back."

"Good," stated Hera. "Are they all there?"

"One, two, three, four, five, six…"

"Hermes?" asked Hera her voice filled with worry. "What is it? Who is it?"

"Theresa," he answered sadly. "It's Theresa."

--

They laid Theresa out on Chiron's couch. The same couch that Jay and Atlanta had laid upon when they were dying. Only this time there was no last minute cure that they would find. This time it was final. Theresa was really gone. "Is there nothing you can do?" asked Atlanta as she looked at the large Centaur. "There must be something."

Hera shook her head. "She's gone. Her spirit has left her body," she stated as she pulled two coins from thin air. "She's on her way to the underworld and we must ensure that she makes it there."

"No!" Jay cried out as he stepped in front of Hera so sit at Theresa's side. "Come on Theresa…" he pleaded. "…don't do this. Don't leave us…don't leave me. You know that I love you…I love your more than life itself."

And with that, Jay leaned down and placed a kiss on Theresa's lips much like he had done the last time. Only this time when he did so, his entire world exploded in light. When he came to he saw Theresa standing before him. "Theresa?" he asked.

"Jay?" she asked back. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I dunno," he replied. "What are you-"

"-one minute I was passing Cerberus and the next I was here."

'I brought you here' came a disembodied voice. Jay and Theresa stepped closer to each other and scanned the brightness. 'You have no need to fear. I am not going to harm you. Then, before their very eyes the light manipulated itself into a being.'

"Who, who are you?" asked Theresa as she held onto Jay.

'I am Chaos,' the being answered. 'And I am quite impressed with you both.'

Jay shook his head. "I don't understand."

'You both have shown immense courage in the face of overwhelming odds. Both of you were willing to lay down your life for the good of your friends and the world at large. And while I normally do not meddle in the affairs of my idiot children, I feel that I should make an exception. Theresa, you foresaw your own doom and yet you continued forward with it. Jay, You would be willing to barter Hades himself for Theresa's soul in exchange for yours. Both actions show that you are true heroes who have taken the highest risk and made the ultimate sacrifice. Because of that I am willing to grant you both a gift...use it well.'

And with that, the world of light suddenly exploded and Jay found himself back in the school with a very alive and awake Theresa in his arms. No words needed to be spoken; the tight embrace that they shared was enough. They had been given a second chance to be together- again. And as Theresa looked upon the thankful faces of her friends, her mentors and the man she loved- she knew that she was not about to waste it. After all, with Cronus gone she could finally begin living her life to its fullest, and there was nothing that she wanted to do more.

-THE END-

**AN- There you have it beloved readers. 'After the Phantom' is now done. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did... please leave a review if you haven't already and for those beloved readers of mine you have been reviewing this story- readers like **lepidopteran, Becky Sky, IrishTable, Thunder-Goddess, Demenior, MichaellaLoe, Little Miss Illusional and photo41 **I just want to say thank you. Your reviews made me smile and I'm glad that you all enjoyed this story as much as I did even though it has made me laugh, and cry in places...I hope it did the same to you. **

**-Anjirika**


End file.
